Witty Banter
by Wild Loof
Summary: An exchange of words between Mitsume and Othello leaves the general thinking...[Inclined towards OthelloMitsume slash]


Author: Wild Loof

Series/Rating: Akuma no Ororon,T for language and...uh...drug usage? Oo Some kindof shonen-ai stuff but you don't have to take it that way

Disclaimer: All the characters and worlds in Akuma no Ororon belong to Mizuki-sama. Go buy manga! NOW!

I open the old oak door of the apartment and smile my sweetest smile at the bloody mass on the bed across from me.

"Really, Mitsume. You shouldn't put so much stress on yourself. I'm worried sick about you." He grunts at my sarcasm, followed by a coughing wheeze I've become rather accustomed to hearing.

"Go away, asshole." The young voice practically spits the words out like venom. I can't help but smile. After all of this, his spirit is still so strong.

"But I can't leave you alone for too long, dog. You have this nasty habit of jumping out the window. It's a rather dangerous thing. You should ask a specialist about it before you get hurt," I take a quick puff of my cigarette, trying not to laugh at the glare he gives me. That boy could sharpen butcher knives with his eyes.

His eyes. That's what got him into this mess in the first place,so really, how could he blame me? I am a collector of the strange and unusual and having three eyes is hard to resist. Not only that, but they're a shade of brown I'm rather unaccustomed to.

"You shouldn't look at me like that. God will smite you for being mean to someone who's only watching out for your best interests," I can hear him snarl and watch as he tries to bring himself into a sitting position on the bed with his one arm.

"You son of a bitch. How much longer do you intend on keeping me here?"

"Until you learn to behave, dog. You can't keep this up forever. Soon I'll break you and train you and perhaps then you would even have a chance against me."

"Then you might as well kill me now because that's how far you would have to go to break me."

The lights from the city are shining in my eyes but it's minorly pleasant to watch the humans as I chew over his words a little. If I were to kill him, I could cut off his head and put it in my collection that way. I glance at him, his brown eyes still staring me down, waiting.

"If I kill you, it would take all of the fun out of it, dog. Right now, fighting you is pointless. There would be no question of whether or not I would win. After training, you might be able to kill me. How can you resist an offer like that?"

"You just wait, fucker. I'll get out of here and train on my own and then I'll come back for you."

I laugh. The idea is rather absurd,"Well if you do happen to escape, which you won't, and if you happen to train as well as you would with me, which you can't, then I'll look forward to it."

"Laugh now, shithead, but it won't be as funny as all of that when it's my boot kicking the shit out of you for a change."

I turn to him and flick my cigarette butt out the window before smiling at him,"I look forward to it, Mitsume."

I watch him supress a shiver and hear faintly under his breath,"I hate you."

"Hate is as strong as love, as I've told you. Perhaps someday you will learn to love me."

"How could ANYONE love you? The very sight of you disgusts me."

"Well I should hope so. It would be silly to be enamoured of me when all you allow me to do is beat the living shit out of you."

I open the door to leave and wait a second before walking away. I open the door to my room, only a hop and skip away from Mitsume's and find, to my suprise, Yotsuba.

"Come for a little father-son time," I ask sweetly as I take out another cigarette. I watch Yotsuba take a long drink of his beer as is his custom before he replies.

" I wanted to ask you something."

"Sorry. I'm not allowed to answer any more questions today. The life of a celebrity is so hard."

Yotsuba glares at me before setting his bottle down and looking me in the eye,"I'm serious. I wanted to know why you insist on keeping that...thing..here when we're supposed to be looking for Ororon."

I take out my lighter slowly, playing the part of nonchalant while I decide how best to answer,"For two reasons," I begin," One is that he is a bounty hunter that has been spending God knows how much time looking for Ororon. If we were to set him free, he might try to go after him again which would only complicate our matters. Secondly, he's very skilled. I want him in the Seiryu Army--"

"And third is that he's a freak and you want him as a pet."

I look up and smile mischievously,"Perhaps."

"Oh come off it, General--"

"Dad."

"--I know you better than that. The only real reason you want him around is so you have someone to play with."

I clasp a hand to my chest in mock indignation,"Moi? I am not the playing type."

"Don't bullshit me. The only other person that you ever loved arguing with that much was mom."

I glare at him in reflex. Our unspoken rule about Futaba was being breached,"And what? You think I'm trying to replace her with tri-eyes over there?"

"Of course not," I could tell he was rethinking his words. I watch him nervously scratch his shaggy black hair before continuing,"I just think that he reminds you of her and perhaps you're getting too attached to him. You need to watch your back."

I smile. Again. I always smile it seems," I love that you're that concerned for me. Don't worry about it."

He snarls, a quick change in his mood to cover his emotions,"Whatever. Just don't risk the army on it okay?"

"Sure."

As I watch him leave, I sit in my chair, thinking. I can hear my own laugh fill my room as I spin in front of the windows. So I treat him like I treated Futaba-chan, eh? I glance down at the floor, a malicious smile playing on my lips.

My voice echoes off the walls,"Then I better make sure if he leaves, he'll have to come back."

END:D

While I was writing this, I was having fun with the characters so here's my question: Should I write a longer story maybe around Yotsuba or Mitsume? Read and Review! I'd like to know if anyone would be interested! It's too bad that Ororon fanfiction isn't as rampant as it should be. It's such a great series... and I love Yotsuba way too much to just leave him be 3


End file.
